


【影日】橘子汽水薄荷糖

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 走廊里没有别的人，风也没有，所以鼻尖留下的浅浅薄荷糖味能被清楚闻到，像舌头刚碰到糖衣时的感觉，让日向觉得舒服。他发现我在发情期。日向想。他在帮我。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

抑制剂的味道发苦，吞进肚子后缓慢发挥作用的感觉还是这么让人难受。日向掀开被子，踢出一截小腿，眯着眼暧昧地对着天花板喘了一口气。   
他的意识还是朦胧。发情期是准备睡觉的时候突然来的，气势汹汹，差点没让日向保住身上这条新换的裤子。身上很热，倒显得夜里空气偏凉，日向勾起脚趾晃了晃，默默耐过身上漫长又起起伏伏的躁动。   
幸好家里人都是Beta，所以就算他身上橘子汽水的甜味快满溢爆炸，也不会惊动谁来问发生了什么事。抑制剂包装壳上用大号字写着“配合ALPHA的信息素安抚将更有效”，日向脑子里空荡荡的都是这行字，于是模模糊糊就想起唯一和自己朝夕相处的黑发Alpha，还有他身上薄荷糖一样的清凉味道。   
上一次这样突然的发情还是刚进乌野排球部的时候，日向抱着球回家，晚饭吃到一半就缩在了椅子上。从前雪之丘并没有分化的Alpha，白天他在体育馆又只记得争锋相对，完全忘了自己是第一次和一个Alpha呆在一起这么久。日向因为那股不该出现的躁动迅速涨红了脸，赶在吓哭小夏之前迅速冲上二楼反锁门，给自己抓了一支药倒进嘴里。妈妈追上来，敲门问怎么回事，日向瞒不了，只好拍着脸承认说，排球部同样新来的一年级里有个Alpha，长得很高，脾气很烂，闻起来是薄荷糖的味道。   
“这可怎么办。”妈妈在门外说。   
那瞬间日向在未散的余热里突然尝到了一点屈辱的味道，仿佛听见大家第一次看到他时都说“小个子要怎么打排球”，却比那种话要难反驳得多。脑子里薄荷糖的味道被药剂冲苦了，他掀起T恤仰躺在床脚，翘起发软的小腿搭在床沿，不甘心地大声说：“没事，信息素而已，我只是不习惯。”   
第二天日向很早起了床，刷牙洗脸，从镜子看到药剂把自己Omega的脆弱时刻抹得干干净净。他出门前故意和妈妈说，“我去和那个Alpha练习”，有点反抗的意思。自行车爬上山顶又顺着坡向下滚，背包里妈妈硬塞进去的抑制剂磕在一起叮当响，日向嘴里的牙膏薄荷味也颇有存在感地缠在舌头上。   
他以为没人会发觉昨晚的异样，自己一向是恢复很快的体质，吃过药后除了容易出汗外不会有其他任何发情的症状。早上训练完日向和影山偷偷摸摸回教学楼，跑到一半正在没人的地方，影山突然撞了一下他的胳膊，小声问：“你身体不舒服吗？”   
“什么？”日向抬头。   
“今天身上橘子的味道比昨天重。”影山说。   
日向一愣，迅速跳远几步捂住了自己的脖子。Omega潮热的腺体在他手下突突跳动着，日向瞪大眼看着被自己吓一跳的影山，发觉这家伙确实不知道刚才这句话是哪种程度的性骚扰。   
“控制一下吧，对我稍微有点影响。”影山又说。   
……什么影响？日向下意识往影山裤裆瞥了一眼，立刻被狠狠赏了一记爆栗。影山红着耳根冲他怒骂道：“你看什么呢？”惹得日向也突然放松了起来。评价完味道还要人控制，强人所难，罪加一等。日向觉得好笑，抱着脑袋撞了一下影山，凑过去故意问：“啊呀，我很好闻吗？”   
影山皱着脸伸手捏住他的脸，说：“没办法的事，你是Omega吧。”   
他的反应让日向觉得痛快。比较起来，昨晚面红耳赤的自己和现在面红耳赤的影山，其实没有什么不同，甚至可能是现在的影山更狼狈一点。他态度坦诚过头，让日向觉得自己如果不说实话就对影山不公平似的。他下意识摸了摸包里放着的玻璃装小支抑制剂，壮完胆后伸手抓了下影山的袖子让影山停下。影山问他怎么了，日向踮起脚趴到影山耳边，一字一字说：“我昨天晚上发情了。”   
“……啊？”   
“因为你很好闻嘛。”日向露出“你怎么能怪我”的表情，趁机猛拍了一下影山的后背，抢跑往教室冲去。   
书上写，Alpha和Omega对彼此的吸引是狂热又病态的，所以这之后前辈和老师几次想隔开他们，却最终都没什么效果。日向渐渐习惯了薄荷糖的味道，也顺带着总忘记影山是Alpha：他的搭档脑子不好使又听不懂人话，除了高了一点、控制欲强了一点以外，并没有哪里很明显地表示自己的性别。日向的发情期还是和以前一样稳定，Beta们闻不出来，整支排球队里只有影山能注意到。无聊时他和影山研究过抑制剂上的说明，看到说Alpha信息素对Omega发情有帮助，还一知半解就敢仗着年少轻狂大胆尝试。吃过药的日向运动完总是热汗滚滚，他脱了护膝蹲在影山身边喝水，影山默默让自己的薄荷糖味更浓，帮着日向在那种朦胧的躁动中安静下来。   
日向以为他和影山也就是这样了，吵架吵到把对方扔出去，发球打到对方后脑勺，偷偷做些有关信息素的小试验，Omega和Alpha之间简单纯洁的友谊。同班同学问日向：“听说排球部有个很凶的Alpha，你没问题吗？”日向迅速占着嘴巴上的便宜：“那家伙其实是个笨蛋。”一边说一边趁着上课铃的最后一秒，跳起来接住最前排抛来的听写本。   
不过日向一样是个成绩不好的笨蛋，发下来的听写本上几乎错光，一上课就被英语老师赶去走廊抄书。大家都不知道这几天正好是日向的发情期，早上抑制剂的苦味还黏在日向嘴巴里。汗就落下来爬进领子，日向趴在墙边换了几个姿势都不舒服，最后只能蹲下来把书搁在自己大腿上，心不甘情不愿地写歪歪扭扭的蝌蚪字。   
过了几分钟，隔壁班的门突然开了。影山黑着脸，拿着一本国文课本从里面走出来。   
“……”   
“哦。”   
“你怎么了？”日向咬着笔盖问。   
“课文没背下来。”影山走过来，抓了抓头发靠在日向旁边的墙上。   
他心情不好，信息素也带着愤怒，一下子把日向用来嘲讽的话都憋了回去。发情期使得日向的嗅觉敏感得发痛，他被那股带着威压的凉意刺激得缩了缩脖子，低头骂了一句“国王果然好恐怖”，抱着自己的课本往旁边挪了挪。   
影山听到那个称谓时僵了一下，难得没反驳，反而迅速将身边的信息素控制了起来。“抱歉。”他抿着嘴软下态度，“那个，日向，你有没有带多余的笔？”   
日向瞟了影山一眼，从口袋里摸出水笔扔过去，被影山稳稳接住。他张嘴念要背的诗句，手拿着笔在书上圈圈画画，递回来时顿了一下，顺手又拿指尖碰了一下日向的鼻子。那只手上的薄荷味道在日向鼻尖打了个转，接着就吝啬地插进口袋里，只留下另只手撑开课本。   
走廊里没有别的人，风也没有，所以鼻尖留下的浅浅薄荷糖味能被清楚闻到，像舌头刚碰到糖衣时的感觉，让日向觉得舒服。他发现我在发情期。日向想。他在帮我。虽然腿被压得有些发麻，日向却一点不想起来。这个角度能从书的侧缝看到影山烦恼的样子，头发阴影遮着皱起的眉毛和眼睛，仿佛后山的池塘或者院子角落的水坑，从前简单路过无数次，最近才猛然发现是不知道谁故意留给他一个人的秘密风景。   
影山察觉到了日向的目光。他看了日向一眼，带着他惯有的不大明白。有一根头发从影山耳后落下来，垂进他的刘海里。日向抱着膝盖，把这些全部都看得清清楚楚。   
他忽然觉得面红耳赤。……下个单词怎么拼来着？日向低头去翻书，捏住纸连着错过好几页，差点把书从膝盖上碰掉。影山没移走的目光害得日向的腺体控制不住突突跳，他吸了吸鼻子，没头没脑地先把带着影山味道的笔揣回口袋藏起来。   
“要再闻一下么？”影山蹲下来，把手腕递到他面前，认真提议。   
日向突然觉得自己像突然拆开了一整包薄荷糖，白色粉末涌上来冲进他的鼻子，问他要不要尝一颗。我才不要被引诱。他憋着气用力摇头，转身对上影山发蓝的眼睛，接着就看到影山因为自己乱掉的信息素而骤然涨红的脸。   
“唔……”影山张了张嘴，隐隐露出尖尖的犬齿。   
日向在那一瞬间昏了头。他猛然明白，原来Alpha对Omega的吸引的确是狂热又病态，甚至能让Omega心甘情愿露出脖子被咬。   
他们最后也没发生什么。影山跑去厕所洗了脸，日向回教室吃了一点温和类的抑制剂，渐渐就冷静了下来。自习课日向把自己塞在课桌最角落的生理书抠出来翻，上面明明白白写着“Omega和Alpha如果呆在一起很久，大概率会喜欢上对方”，像小说里早就给角色命运埋好的必输暗线。   
日向有点不甘心，擦了一下午的鼻尖，却再没办法对影山的性别和信息素不做他想。那天下午训练，他把影山拉到一边，说：“以后我发情期你还是别帮忙好了。”影山看着他沉默一会儿，最后答了一声：“哦。”   
几天后，日向帮自己摸索出一个过得去解释：他一切莫名其妙有的情绪都只是因为信息素，毕竟他只熟悉这一个Alpha，又朝夕相处。虽然影山是脾气那么烂的笨蛋，但谁能拒绝闻一盒好吃的薄荷糖呢？自己不过在天性的比赛里输了一点，只要不说，没人会知道。日向在后来的发情期里买过一盒真的薄荷糖放在抽屉里，吃掉糖后糖果的粉末沾着他的手指，和影山的气味很像。他想证明自己的解释是对的，但那盒糖果所能做的仅仅是让他的舌头变甜，压住抑制剂发涩的苦味。   
今天白天乌野和白鸟泽打了春高选拔决赛，赢了。下场后幸治和阿泉来和他道别，说着说着忽然神秘兮兮地拉住他。日向奇怪怎么了。幸治凑到他耳边小声问：“小翔，你是已经完成标记了吗？”   
“什，什么？”   
“因为……那个影山是Alpha吧？”阿泉在旁边挠挠头发，“而且你们又每天都呆一起，默契度也很高，合理推测的话——”   
日向跳了起来，张牙舞爪地说没有，还扯着衣领把自己完好的脖子露出来。“闻闻看，我还是橘子汽水的味道！”他像被踩到尾巴的小狗一样气恼，但是幸治和泉都是Beta，什么也闻不到，只能连忙摆手说：“好啦好啦知道啦，小翔你别激动啊。”   
“日向，蹲一下。”身后不知谁忽然说。   
还皱着脸的日向条件反射听话，蹲完才反应过来这是影山的声音。他被一个大一号的怀抱包了个全，刚打完五场比赛的Alpha越过他去够清水前辈手里的毛巾，浓郁的信息素差点扼得日向喘不过气。日向下意识回头，撞到了影山的下巴。影山一时吃痛，加重的呼吸更是直接碰到了日向的脸。   
戒掉很久的东西忽然又全部涌来，日向忽然有点委屈，因为薄荷糖果然没用，他还是喜欢影山，想咬一口或者被咬一口的那种喜欢。“对不——”影山话说到一半就噎住了。日向看到他运动服没遮住的皮肤都因为自己混乱的橘子汽水味迅速变红，估计他死死盯着的自己现在也是一样的混乱不堪。   
旁边站着的武田老师眼疾手快拿了两瓶矿泉水往他俩头上浇下去。   
回去的路上当然被大地前辈骂了。日向被安排躺在大巴最后休息，影山坐在大巴最前，尽可能隔到最远免得再出事端。日向躺在座椅软垫上，看着车镜里那个沉默不语对着窗外发呆的身影，想，果然大家都是Beta不知道，其实隔得再远也没有用，他们天生会找对方的位置，只要在同个地方，影山的信息素都会被自己清楚地闻到。   
日向知道影山是故意不看自己，所以翻了个身面对靠背，偷偷让自己的味道明显了一点。他察觉到影山被自己的气味吸引了注意，视线透过车镜下意识落在他故意完整露出的脖颈上，紧接着又迅速撇开，再也没看过来。   
这是来自Omega的一点小小报复，因为只有日向自己明白，超额运动还有Alpha浓郁信息素的影响，根本不是隔开坐就能抹掉的。晚上热潮来临的时候日向也没觉得意外，只是那种无助的情欲无论经历多少次他都无法习惯，要花好长时间才能平息。   
抑制剂让日向慢慢恢复了一些力气。他从床上翻下去，摸进厕所又刷了一遍牙。牙膏比糖果的味道辣，舌头上抑制剂的苦味被薄荷的味道换掉，发热的嘴巴也变得凉爽痛快。脖子上的腺体还在脆弱又生机勃勃地跳动着，想被某个黑头发的Alpha咬一口。日向看着镜子里的自己，睡衣歪的，嘴巴满是薄荷牙膏的泡沫，脸色潮红，怎么看都有点狼狈。   
没有打不赢的比赛。他用力拍了一下自己的脸。   
就算对手是影山也一样。


	2. Chapter 2

日向种了薄荷，小小一盆搁在窗台上。   
种子是某天回家路上从摆摊的老伯伯那里买的，他坐在自行车上一眼看到薄荷，就头脑发热买了下来。回家日向折腾着把种子种下去，蹲在小花盆前祸害妹妹不要的玩具铲子。妈妈在旁边围观了一会儿，说，这种子瘪瘪的，怕是很难发芽诶。   
“不要紧，试试看嘛。”日向放下小铲子，转头对妈妈笑。   
但那包写着“一星期发芽”的种子确实种下半个月后还毫无动静。这周开始排球部要在学校合宿，日向把抽屉里放最上的那盒抑制剂打包进行李，临走前又踩上桌子，跪在散乱的各种笔上去看那盆沉闷的土。   
“把这个交给小夏可以吗？”   
“可以哦。”   
有了小夏打着哈欠的保证后日向安心出了门。发情期里人总没什么力气，搞得上学这段再平常不过的山路也变得颇具挑战。日向在快到校门口的时候远远看到了影山，于是又斗志昂扬地踩着踏板站起来猛骑，狂风一样刮过影山身边，大喊说：“早哦，笨蛋山！”   
影山手里拿着烤红薯在吃，被他吓了一跳，噎得直咳嗽。“咳咳，日向呆子！”影山冲上来要揍他。日向回头瞥了一眼，从影山摆臂的速度中察觉到自己有生命危险，赶紧飙车似的漂移进停车处，抓着包从车上跳下来往部活室逃。   
部活室还没开，他们在二楼走廊狭路相逢。日向抓着包思忖自己现在从二楼跳下去会不会有事，影山却压根没给他犹豫的时间，冲过来一手捏住他的脑袋。“你这个白痴！”影山抓住他的领子，日向也积极反抗，梗着脖子用虎口去锁影山的嘴，顺便抓了把他手里的烤红薯往他脸上抹。   
薄荷味混着红薯，什么鬼，好像谁的牙膏打翻在食物上了。日向在影山真的把自己往栏杆上摔去的瞬间才想起来自己还在发情期，大概味道很重，所以影山才会不自觉被刺激失控。他的腰隔着宽大棉服撞到二楼栏杆，于是整排老旧的栏杆都痛苦地晃动起来。影山凑过来压住他，脸上沾着红薯渍，散发着好闻的味道，在发情期的日向眼里就像淋了糖浆的甜品。   
鸡皮疙瘩顺着日向的脊背爬上来。要被咬了。日向想。他吞了口口水，腺体在围巾下期待地乱跳。   
但影山只是略微愣了一下就松开了日向。“呆子。”他抿着嘴，捞过日向的围巾蒙上日向的脸，用勒死人的力道绕到脑后打了个死结，似乎打算把那个浓郁的味道彻底闷死。日向伸手扯下脸上的围巾，倚着栏杆重新站直，忽然很气恼。做点什么啊。他想跳到影山身上咬他一口，但看着影山深呼气对着水泥墙掏出手帕擦脸上的红薯泥，又蓦地安静下来。   
明明好好浇了水，为什么种子不发芽。   
日向蹲在影山旁边，默不作声低头解自己被打了死结的围巾。   
明明敢把我摔到栏杆上，为什么不敢咬我。   
他们保持这幅样子在门口闹了半天，憋着不肯说话，直到大地前辈来开门。“你们怎么又打架？”大地叹了口气倒是见惯不怪，转头又问日向，“日向，昨天回去后没事么？”   
“当然没事。”日向冲进门答得飞快。   
影山跟着他进门放包，顿了一下，到底没戳穿他。   
日向知道这就算和好了，所以他又慢慢蹭到影山身边，和影山一起脱衣服，脱到只剩内裤，再穿上宽松的运动服。他们是两个为了排球什么都干得出来的默契的小骗子，他们可以为了训练从任何程度的决裂中迅速和好。   
白天上课的时候日向看到了晨练期间妹妹发来的照片，他的薄荷小盆里浇了水，松软的土像一整块巧克力蛋糕，插进手指就会流出融掉的甜浆。他隐约想到自己昨晚刷完牙后好像自慰过，性裹着他在薄荷味里大汗淋漓，好像只是个春梦，又好像是真的。可就算他在薄荷味里自慰一千遍，这盆呆土也不会发芽。因为它是一盆傻乎乎的呆土。   
晚上他们仍旧在体育馆训练，练了扣球，打了一场练习赛。休息的时候影山坐在地板上剪指甲，日向蹲在他旁边大口灌水，余光瞟见他的指甲本来就贴着肉整整齐齐，压根不必修剪。   
“你又剪指甲？”   
“嗯。”   
“在紧张？”   
“……没有。”   
“噢，你在紧张。你一紧张就爱剪指甲。”   
“没有。”   
“没关系，我都知道的，不用勉强。”   
“都说没有了！白痴！”   
“关心你欸，干嘛突然骂我！”   
指甲散着细小粉末，就像之前那些粘在日向食指上又甜又凉的薄荷糖末，看得日向喉咙发痒。好了，这双手已经干净又整洁，不用再修了。   
“今年冬天好干。”影山盯着自己的指尖，轻轻吹掉那些粉末。   
“我看看。”日向把水壶夹在膝盖间，伸手捉住影山的右手拉到自己面前。   
他本来想说一些“要不要用我的汗帮你擦一擦”之类的俏皮话，但影山坐在地上如此老实听话地将自己宝贵的右手递过来，一下子就变掉了日向的心情。他拿自己的拇指摸过影山的手掌，摸到冬天在上面造出的细纹，心里想，对的，今年特别干，因为你本来的掌纹像你的脑子一样一根筋，所以这回冬天特地要你体会一次命途多舛。   
影山还在看着他，盘腿坐在那乖巧得像只家犬。手虽然长在影山身上，却是日向翅膀的样子，薄荷味道，还有萨隆巴斯的味道，独家定制，修剪整齐，搞得日向想把这双手放回自己身体里去。他想，发情期，能怪我吗。然后愈发觉得情热，好像从那双手就能看到好多缱绻绮丽，鬼使神差地诱惑他伸出舌头轻轻舔上一口。   
影山僵了一下，却没收回手。   
日向抬眼看影山，年轻的Alpha在发懵，抿紧嘴盯着自己的手指，看上去本能地激动。于是日向愈发大胆起来，他伸出舌头在影山的指缝舔了一下，又在影山的生命线上舔了一下，舔棒冰似的，又软又色情。日向记得Alpha和Omega的性征类似犬科的占有欲，一样都是做标记，舔一口不能算是他的，被咬一口才能算是他的，让人觉得好不公平。   
最后日向露出了自己的犬齿要上牙咬。这下影山终于反映过来，先他一步抽回了手，留日向蹲在那两手空空。   
“你在发情期。”影山说。   
“对。”日向也不瞒他。   
“那就应该和大地前辈说，换个时候再合宿。”影山有点恼怒，“你也不该靠我这么近。你会影响我，我会影响你。”   
“你没影响我。”日向歪头看他，露出自己的脖子，“怎么样，你要去告诉大地前辈吗？”   
“你也没影响我。”影山顿了一下，脸上露出被激怒的神情。   
嘴硬什么。日向看着影山的脸。什么没被影响，你要不要把手放在脸上深呼吸一次再讲这种话？你要不要凑过来吻一下我的嘴巴再讲这种话？但这些日向不敢说——用信息素帮帮我，那个可以骗作是朋友间的帮忙，但接吻却没办法骗，连影山这种呆小孩都没办法骗。   
日向把自己的手递给影山，说：“那我的也给你也舔一下，和好吧。”影山撑着地一把打掉他的手，回嘴说：“你白痴。”   
“怎么一会儿不看住你们就能吵起来。”路过的菅原轻轻敲了一下两个人的脑袋，“适可而止哦，小心被大地骂。”   
“影山打我。”日向向菅原告状。   
“你打回来啊。”菅原往日向全是汗的脑袋上丢了一条毛巾。   
你看，这是前辈给我支的招。日向跑过去，从后头抱着影山的脖子使劲勒了一下，还拿额头撞影山无防备的后脑勺。他不仅要打回来，还要趁影山还没明白就偷偷拉他做Alpha和Omega之间越界的事，比如舔影山的掌心，比如拿自己长着腺体的脖子碰他同样长着腺体的脖子。   
“束手就擒吧，魔王影山！”   
“呆子，你，唔……喂！”影山抓住他的头发，掀翻过来往地上摁。   
水壶打翻在地，日向的翅膀贴在日向的头，刚修剪好的指甲有意无意地摸过了皮肉里的腺体。日向不知道自己现在什么表情，害怕还是兴奋？总之噎到了影山。他等着影山说点什么，嘴硬也好，骂他故意煽动自己也好，但影山却抿紧嘴，扯过日向手里的毛巾扔在他脸上，不叫他看见自己的表情。   
“起来，练习了。”   
“哦。”日向悻悻地抓着毛巾从地上跳起来。   
虽然影山最后也没告发日向在发情期的事，但大地前辈在安排床铺的时候还是为昨天的事长了个心眼。他本来打算把日向单独丢去某个小房间睡，可日向嚷嚷着怕鬼，所以最后决定是让日向睡在屋子最里面，影山睡在最外面，中间被乌野的所有人隔开。铺床的时候，西谷前辈和田中前辈掏出带来的杂志看，里面提到某个新晋可爱女歌手是水蜜桃味的Omega。他们惊讶地叫了一会儿，转头问：“那个，日向，你是什么味道啊？”   
日向正坐在角落偷偷喝抑制剂，蓦地被前辈们吓得呛到，抹了把嘴边发苦的液体回头心虚地问：“咳咳咳，什么？”   
“橘子汽水。”在旁边铺床的影山说。   
“哦……哦！”前辈们赶紧八卦地凑过去，小声问，“诶，影山，真的很好闻吗？”   
“嗯？啊，还好。就是坂之下卖的那种汽水的味道。”影山老实回答。   
日向支着耳朵听了个全。抑制剂正顺着他的消化道滑下去，燎得哪里都滚烫。这个苦东西保证他不会发情，但日向却总错觉自己新换的内裤已经湿了。他喜欢上一个Alpha，Alpha和别人说他好闻的时候他正在房间的另一边偷偷喝抑制剂，几件小事扭曲地搭在一起，像电视剧里说的偷情一样。冬天外头冷，窗户冻得什么都看不见，所以他这么怔怔地望窗外也是故作姿态得太明显。日向的直觉告诉他影山正看过来，他抓着被子回头去找，大地前辈却在这时突然关了灯。   
“都给我睡觉！”   
黑黢黢里二年级的前辈们嘟囔着答应，中间夹杂着杂志被推远的声音。日向越过好多人看见影山已经完全躺下了，又平又直，像个假人，只有飘过来的薄荷味是真的。   
这股味道怎么能让人睡着。日向跟自己说，明天的抑制剂应该早吃，否则就会像现在这样，刚吃药后的混乱刚好撞到什么都没有的冬天里唯一明显突出的味道。他并着腿摩擦了一下双腿，薄荷味道从被子隆起的缝隙一直嗅到下身，惹得他皮肤发痛。抑制剂是不是没用啦？日向伸手从包里抓药盒，借着月光看到上面印着一行还早得很的保质期。   
日向觉得自己真的像瓶橘子汽水，白天在体育馆跳来跑去地摇过，现在气泡控制不住上涌，就快要顶翻瓶盖。大家都安静地睡了，只有这股气味还颇有存在感，让他心安，也要他燥热，但都不是气味所有者的意思。他们故作安静来向Beta们表示天下太平，日向含着苦味睁眼对着墙躺了很久，终于听见背后有人悄悄起床，带着薄荷味道一起从他鼻子前消失。   
日向翻了个身，从被窝里坐起来，望见房间最远那边一团散开的柔软被窝，大概还是温热的。出走的人留给他一个暗号似的小废墟观赏，日向抓了抓头发，套了裤子从被窝中爬出来，也踮脚小心地跟出去。   
走廊里只有厕所的灯还在亮，日向推门进去，看见影山正在用寒冬腊月的冰水洗脸。他走到影山旁边，占了个水槽一样洗脸，嘴上小声问：“还没睡？”   
影山没作声，低着头拧关了水。   
“不过我也还没睡。”日向抹了抹额头，“我被你的味道吵得睡不着觉。”   
“……彼此彼此。”   
影山抬头从镜子里看日向，又问：“你吃抑制剂了吗？”   
“吃了。”   
“真吃了？”   
“真吃了。”日向弹了一下自己的睡裤，“我要是没吃，现在也不可能这样站着和你好好说话。”   
也是。影山信了。他抓了把自己湿掉的头发，说：“我去找找有没有棉花能把鼻子塞起来。”接着就往厕所门口走，像要赶紧换下一个地方躲日向身上的橘子汽水味。怎么可以逃跑啊，日向在心里大叫。他伸手去拉影山的袖子，慢了一步，直接抓到了右手。这手是日向的翅膀，上头的生命线还被他用舌头舔过，这下什么抑制剂的保质期都可以去死了。   
“也可以不用那么麻烦。”   
日向吞了口口水牢牢抓着影山，另只手拽着睡衣领子小心地往下拉了一点，将侧边的脖子完全露出来。冬天冷得那块皮肤一阵一阵起鸡皮疙瘩，日向没解开身上任何一颗扣子，却觉得自己像脱光了一样赤裸。影山的气味已经变重了，这事不可挑衅，但日向偏要试试。他在厕所的惨白灯光下死盯着影山，扬起那小块和信息素、性、生命线都大有关联的隐秘位置，幼稚且大胆地哄骗起来。   
“要咬咬看吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

影山生气了。  
薄荷味变得浓郁起来，鸡皮疙瘩顺日向的脊背爬到他头顶。他看到影山颈上青筋浮起，侧脸显出肌肉咬合的凹陷，又硬生生控制下去。他越是面无表情，日向就越是知道他不悦。被发现了？Alpha仰头把深蓝色眼睛从刘海阴影下露出来的时候，日向退缩着松开了手。他感觉到了害怕，不是觉得即将被拆开来啃每根骨头，而是将被吊在高高桅杆上，由吞掉一切的大海静静看个明白。  
“我说你，”影山低头盯着他，语气平静，“为什么要一直挑衅我？”  
日向在薄荷味里怔怔地答不出口。他难以启齿。  
“你明明知道我会对你的信息素起反应。”影山说，“现在也是，只要我稍微放松一点，我真的可以抓住你，把你的头撞在镜子上。但如果我那么做的话，合宿也好，全国大赛也好，全部都会泡汤。所以我不可能让你赢，我不会咬你，不会做任何伤害自己搭档的事，不管你挑衅多少次都一样。”  
“睡觉去了。”影山转身去推门。  
日向抓了一张纸巾，团成团用力扔过去，不痛不痒正中后脑勺。  
谁在同你讲胜利和梦想那些伟大的事，我只是在说我肚饿，想吃糖，像每个十几岁的高中生一样想得浑身躁动。什么输不输赢不赢，如果拿这种事当赌注，自己赢了岂不是更惨。日向把自己的脸深深埋进水池里，冰凉的水一直没到耳朵。他躲在这种谁都看不到的地方叹了口气，不甘心的气泡从他给自己拧开的盖子漏出去，咕噜咕噜爆炸在空气里。  
他洗了把脸，湿着发尖跑过没人的走廊钻回被子。影山的头发在他脚踝边蹭了一下，日向却不敢看，怕一低头就被自己的少年心事捉住拖走。种子不发芽，外头都悲戚戚地下起雨。日向钻进被子，掏出口袋里捎来的纸团塞住鼻子，在轻微的窒息感里张着嘴小声喘气。  
第二天他们都起得很迟，睡眼惺忪地挤在小小的水槽前，叼住牙刷满嘴泡沫。影山身上的薄荷味同日向的汽水泡泡碰拳一样轻轻撞到，没睡醒的日向因此睁开了半眯的眼睛，看到两团拖着长尾巴的白色纸团蠢透了地从影山的鼻子里长出来，好像浆糊做的脑子里长出了两根浆糊做的芽。  
日向笑出了声。他瓮声瓮气地说：“好蠢。”骂影山看起来无比滑稽的物理防御，也骂他不开窍的脑子。影山顿了一下，伸出湿漉漉的手拽掉日向鼻子里同样伪装脑子发芽的长条纸团，没忍住也在牙膏泡沫里乐出一个小小的气泡。  
“你才好蠢！”影山含着泡沫模糊不清地说。  
世界的各种味道涌进日向没了阻挡的鼻子，把他从窒息感中解救出来。薄荷味，分不清是影山的信息素还是自己的牙膏。日向深吸了一口那种缤纷的清凉的味道，想，也可以，日向翔阳会做个好搭档，会按时喝药，会像坏小孩失手捏死心爱的蚱蜢一样捏住自己的感情，等影山终有一天开窍来救它。为了等一个托球，被球砸中脸也没什么大不了的。他不怕晚，他都可以等。  
“我起床的时候好好吃药了。”日向抓起自己的衣角，扇风让影山闻自己身上又淡又平和的气味。影山正抓着领子擦洗脸后挂在下颌骨的水，没反应过来日向突然跟他报告自己的发情期动态是因为什么。他看着日向，下意识“哦”一声，湿的手在白领子上留下一个半透明的掌印。  
日向觉得，如果要设计一种酷刑让人的心像被蚂蚁咬，大可以像这样，把发情期的Omega丢到暗恋的Alpha身边，再由对方亲口说自己不会标记他。喝不到的水，吃不到的包子，就在眼前馋着，隔靴搔痒。某天训练的时候，热身的足球部从体育馆门外跑过，有另个Alpha的气味在门口停顿了一下，似乎是闻到了日向在发情期。日向下意识护着脖子往门外看，随后察觉到旁边的影山竟然也紧绷了起来。那味道略一停就走了，田中前辈问日向怎么了，日向摇头说没事，还没说完就被影山莫名其妙踢了一脚屁股。“训练了。”影山路过日向，把自己用过的毛巾扔在日向头上，抓着他的胳膊回去练习。  
隔了一天，休息的时候影山忽然说，怎么感觉你身上的橘子味变苦了，气得日向插着腰拼命往发痒的喉咙里灌水。作为报复，日向在帮清水前辈搬功能饮料的时候，往影山的瓶子里兑了一些货真价实的橘子汽水，量不多，刚好让有一点若即若离的甜腻味道。影山接过瓶子喝水，第一口就被隐约的异样呛到咳嗽。他看向日向，又狐疑地闻了闻瓶口。日向憋着笑在不远处假装和山口聊天，手里抓住大毛巾，严严实实地盖着自己的脖子。  
这一周宫城下了两场大雪，雪积得很厚，所以他们空闲时在体育馆前堆了两只巨大的雪人。到周末气温已经开始回升了，日向换了雨靴坐在台阶上，影山坐在他旁边，把本子摊在膝盖上老老实实地写数学作业。药剂压下去的发情症状被身旁Alpha隐隐勾起了一点，日向一边听影山磕磕绊绊地背公式一边拿鞋尖去踩庭前的雪，觉得自己也和雪人一样，在渐渐变暖的氛围里一点点融化掉。  
合宿在周日下午正式结束，雪天难行，大家都提早了一点回去。日向和影山因为前一天晚上自主训练贪过头忘记收拾行李，只能留到最后。这整整一周平安无事的相处让大地前辈没再提防他们独处，就连日向自己也不再那么警惕。日向一个人蹲着把排球鞋装进包里的时候，还在想等影山上厕所回来就和他一起去坂之下买肉包吃。影山的校服外套就落在他脚边，他抓起来往影山背包那边扔，然后在外套扬起的风里毫无预兆地，无法反抗地，猛然被发情击倒了。  
雪化的潮意黏住了日向的皮肤，他跌倒在地上，像有纸团堵住一样被窒息感扼住喉咙。离他三米的影山的背包里放满了沾着Alpha气味的东西，凉凉的薄荷的味道，几乎无孔不入。日向往墙角的狭小缝隙里挪了几步，喘着气摸进自己包里，手指碰到完全空掉的药盒时才隐约想起自己在合宿前一晚提前喝掉了一支。  
“日……唔——”  
影山踏进了半步，然后捂住口鼻迅速退了出去。他大概背对自己靠在墙外，日向看到他的鞋子在门边露出一点。  
“你怎么回事？”影山在门口大喊。  
“我不知道！”日向在角落里蜷缩起来。影山的外套没被扔远，他无法控制地颤抖着手去够，食指勾上纽扣，抓过来抱在怀里。“我不知道！”  
“……我去找老师。”  
“周末哪来的老师！”日向抓着包里那个空盒子丢出去，盒子的棱角在地上磕了几次，最后砸在影山脚上。影山愣了一下，从墙后探出一点头谨慎地看进来。日向迎上他的目光，咬牙切齿地抓紧影山的外套，有些悲切地想，看清楚了没有，不是挑衅，我即是如此脆弱狼狈地肚饿，被情欲爬满抽筋的小腿。  
影山的眼睛变暗了一些。他抓着门框，低着头藏起自己的眼睛，长长地喘了一口热气。冬天好冷，从他嘴里翻滚出的一大团白气被日向看得一清二楚。薄荷味已经骚动起来，日向头一回闻到影山身上有这样浓郁强烈的味道，带着冷气蜂拥至他藏身的逼仄角落，几乎要折断他的脖子。不安让日向无意识拿右脚去踹左脚的鞋，他张开嘴，变黏的体液在他嘴里藕断丝连，只允许堪堪发出一个音节。  
“帮……”  
影山抓着门框的指节骤然变白。他低头往里踏进了一步。  
就在此刻，之前体育馆停留过的Alpha的味道忽然从薄荷味之间涌现，针一样刺在日向脑子里。那个人一定也察觉了有Omega在发情，所以一下子控制不住情绪高涨。两种气味同时袭击的混乱让日向骤然开始胃痛，他又尽可能往墙上缩了缩，看到门口影山怔怔地抬头，在对上自己眼神的瞬间转身又往外跑。  
日向忽然怕了。从前他从来不觉得自己没有胜算，但现在他却仅仅因为一种气味的抽离就害怕到手脚发抖。“影山！”日向挣扎着坐起来，咬牙切齿地念他的名字，“混蛋！你不能把我一个人留在这里！”  
“滚远点！”影山在门外停下脚步，抓着栏杆对着下面的空地大喊。  
真少见他对陌生人这样歇斯底里地发脾气，嗓子都喊到发哑。这下什么缤纷的味道都被压了下去，只剩薄荷糖果的味道，带着Alpha天生的控制欲和占有欲侵占所有角落。这下日向终于明白从前影山花了多大的力气压制天性不被自己挑衅成功。潮热捂住了日向的口鼻，刺激他流泪，抓着他的心脏和下半身一阵阵收缩。影山摔上门重新进来，另外一种味道也因此彻底切断，被国王下令不可觊觎。仿佛有白色的薄荷糖塞满了日向的喉咙，日向缩在柜子和墙面构造的小小角落，真正的快要窒息。  
日向迷迷糊糊地想，影山知道该怎么做吗？他如果真的把自己的头撞在墙上，或许自己今天就真的要死在这里。然而影山一步一步走过来，只让日向在冬天里觉得暖和，甜蜜地像颗糖。  
影山最后在他面前停住，蹲下来，裤子里明显地起着反应。日向抬头，有点惊讶地看见他刘海下藏着的，居然是输球那种程度的不甘心的表情。  
“我该……怎么做。”影山捏着自己的食指小声说。  
他看起来那么好骗，暴涨的控制欲无处发泄，又束手束脚害怕像从前一样伤害到别人。明明是完全不相干的事情吧，我爱你，你不知道，这和伤害有什么关系呢。日向忍不住伸手捧住影山的脸，想，脸蛋，身高，还有打球的天赋，这是被老天偏爱的那一个，因此也是被我偏爱的那一个。  
“不会很麻烦。”他让影山前倾身子跪在自己腿间，“你只需要在我脖子找到腺体然后咬上一口，咬破腺体就可以了。”  
“……腺体。”  
日向抵上影山的额头，抓起他的一只手，轻轻摁在自己颈侧。那里的皮肤下藏着一个小小的包，正为Alpha的接近欢快跳动。影山敏感的手指似乎被那种热烈吓了一跳，他的呼吸变重了，忍不住将日向更小更窄地拢在自己身下，挤得日向脖子发酸。  
“我会伤害到你吗？”影山问。  
“成、成结才是正式标记。这只是临时标记，临时标记过几天就会消失，不会怎么样的。”日向咽下上涌的唾液，从还没完全失控的脑子里找出所有记得的理由哄他，“我认识的人们都是Beta，他们闻不出来，他们永远也不会知道。这只会是我们两个之间的秘密。”  
“是我让你咬的。你只是帮我的忙。你没有伤害你的攻手。你不会因此失去队友。”日向绕过影山的胳膊抓着他背后的衣服，信息素渐渐变重，引导影山从无从发泄的苦闷中放松心情。影山承认过这味道很好闻，那日向也就不吝啬。他觉得自己像个驯兽师，把自己的胳膊当绳索套出一只猛兽。  
影山不说话了，他的脑袋从日向面前滑到颈侧，细碎的头发从日向耳边碰过。他发烫的呼吸沉重地落在日向的脖子上，惹得日向浑身都开始发抖。他抱紧影山的脖子，察觉到自己的内裤已经变得又湿又黏。  
影山伸出舌头在他脖子上轻轻舔了一口，像小时候打针前护士姐姐要拿酒精棉擦一擦一样。潮湿的舌头贴着皮肤又软又色情地舔过，日向勾起了脚趾，在泛滥的情欲里咬住影山的头发，小声说：“我没有害怕。”  
“我要咬了。”影山说。  
“……哦。”日向闭上了眼睛。  
日向感觉到锋利的犬齿抵上了自己的脖子，划开他的皮肤，穿过皮肉，用力刺破他的腺体。日向觉得自己像掉海里，口鼻被薄荷糖一瞬间全然控制，然后又在刺痛中重新自由。潮热掀起的躁动终于找到了突破口，随着失掉的一点点血冲了出去，渐渐还给他寻常的平静。他怀抱着的影山的滚烫的，他自己也是滚烫的，他们被古老的基因和天性融化在一起。日向听见外头雪化了一些，水珠从屋檐落到地上，说影山也许喜欢他，说影山也许不喜欢他。  
“可以了吗？”影山从日向身上略微起来一些，嘴巴上沾着日向的血。  
他看起来狼狈不堪，头发凌乱，面色鲜红，因为尽力在尽力控制自己所以冒出许多汗挂在下巴旁边。日向深吸了一口气，闻到自己身上崭新的味道。隐约的薄荷糖果味不再是在别的什么地方引诱着日向，而是从他的腺体里，从他身上的每一处散发出来。他闻上去就像影山已经在他身上刻下了所有权，这味道羞耻地昭示着他们做了坏事，他教影山做了坏事，避无可避。  
“可以了。”日向抓住影山的头发，蹭了蹭他的脑袋，“做得好。”


	4. Chapter 4

影山仍旧怔怔的，大概很不适应忽然和一个Omega有了关联。日向也是。他坐在地上拿手指碰被咬的伤口，尖锐的刺痛袭过，他的指尖马上沾了血，还有影山的唾液。腺体在皮肤下快乐地跳动着，日向闻到自己的气味变成了那种发凉的小气泡，叫他想起从前喝过的某个饮料厂出的猎奇口味气泡饮。  
影山对日向伸出一只手，要把他从潮湿冰凉的地上拉起来。日向跟着他的力气从浓郁的从前自己的味道中脱出去，似乎再用力一点就可以冲进影山怀里，但到底没能成功。他抓着影山的手，故意轻松地说：“你手心好多汗。”影山有些生气地甩掉他的手，就把尴尬的气氛也一并甩掉了。  
最后日向擦干净血，把一张超大号创口贴盖在脖子的伤口上。他和影山告了别，翻过一座山回家，在柴米油盐的混杂气味里踢掉鞋拉开纸门，像平时一样大声喊饿。妈妈嫌他吵，从厨房跑出来要拿锅铲敲他脑袋，然后迅速发现了他脖子上的创口贴。她下意识觉得不妙，很紧张地仔细去闻，却一丝异样都抓不实。日向这才意识到自己就是故意要妈妈看见，他希望妈妈知道，却又不想告诉她实情。这个刚干了坏事的孩子佯装坦率地站在妈妈面前，心想，是真的，Beta真的发现不了。  
“这个是？”  
“合宿睡落枕了。”   
“不是……？”  
“不是。”日向对她用力摇头。  
爸爸也没发现他的不同，只有小夏进房间来找他的时候愣了一下，有点犹豫地喊了一声哥哥。没分化的小孩子总是比较敏感，哥哥突然闻上去像个陌生人，她理所当然感到了害怕。日向对她笑，坐在地上张开胳膊，小夏就大着胆子跑来抱他。小小姑娘将鼻子埋在日向的颈侧，皱着鼻子在这个新气味里小心仔细地找。她很快就认出来那股多出来的气味是来自谁，有点震惊地抬头又喊了一句哥哥。日向闭着一只眼对她比了个“嘘”的手势，央求她替自己保密。  
日向脖子上的创口贴是影山咬完他后跑去校门口买的，据说他买东西的时候连嘴角的血都还没擦，被小卖部的大叔以为是刚打完架的不良。冷静下来的日向觉得临时标记这回事就好像这个误会一样又惹人发笑又很无聊——那天他在洗手间里对着镜子贴那块创口贴，影山就在他旁边趴着漱口，心照不宣地一起沉默。别人不知道，他们也假装没发生过，于是临时标记就变成一个在认知中死掉的谎言。迟钝的影山没有因此就对他态度不同。只有突袭变得更难了，他们的味道对对方来说变得愈发清楚，如果在路上碰见，落后的那个拼了命也绝不可能再超车先跑进学校。  
就连临时标记本身也不那么真实，日向每在浴室洗一次澡，他身上的薄荷味就被水冲得褪掉一点，好像大发慈悲要给他一个反省重来的机会。在影山咬了他的下一个星期，国青队的邀请到了乌野。影山出发去了东京，日向抓着毛巾坐在体育馆门口发呆，感到那游丝一样的一点点浅薄联系真的从乌野消失，从宫城消失，提早他一步去了更大的地方。  
日向翔阳怎么可能会甘心。  
他混进了宫城集训，在几个Alpha旁边站着显得尤其扎眼。乌养教练打电话过来大声骂他未免太不计后果，日向抓着听筒，心虚却不肯让步，只一字一顿地说：“我没在发情期。”  
最后鹫匠教练允许他留下来做球童，然后又说：“如果因为你的信息素在这里发生骚乱，我会向春高要求禁你的赛。”日向仰着头咬牙咬到嘴巴快出血，握紧拳头大声回答说：“是！”  
他身上临时标记的作用还没有完全消失，对其他Alpha的味道还很排斥。这里的Alpha比例高得离谱，运动后几种气味乱糟糟地堆在球场里，长久呆下来总让日向脑袋发痛。有一回五色工突然对他说：“我怎么觉得你闻起来和之前打比赛的时候不一样了。”日向猛地噎了一下，不知道该怎么撒谎，倒是旁边的国见插进一句救了他，说：“五色你这是性骚扰啊。”  
信息素也好，当球童也好，消失的临时标记也好，烦闷一点一点堆积在一起，最后被牛岛一句“你到底在干什么”彻底打倒，仿佛说他本来就是这样无能为力。日向把自己埋在垫子里的时候听到了外头鞋底摩擦地板的声音，吱呀作响，没什么规律却很好听。他忽然想起当时影山在他耳边说的那句“我该怎么做”。难回答的问题总是有，而自己大概最擅长硬着骨头生生掰出一个答案。  
那天晚上回去时，日向久违地在便利店买了一盒薄荷糖。  
月岛对此颇有微词。他是Beta，闻不到Alpha和Omega的气味一直乐得自在，可现在日向浑身上下总有一股薄荷味，让他一直怀疑是自己的鼻子出了问题。月岛忍不住问日向：“你的信息素是薄荷味的？”日向愣了一下，回答说：“不是啊，影山才是薄荷味的。”  
月岛觉得更恶心了。  
日向正准备说你的表情好失礼，天童却突然闯进来，插到他和月岛中间。难以捉摸的白鸟泽前辈颇有兴致地凑近日向，表情夸张地说：“若利君说你身上有那个二传手的味道，怎么回事，难道他已经标记你了吗？乌野居然允许这种事吗？”  
日向才不承认。他举起铁质的糖果盒子，伸出自己被色素染绿的舌头给两个人看，说：“只是薄荷糖而已。”  
反正唯一能反驳日向的人根本不在宫城，他大胆撒谎，也不怕谎言被揭穿。虽然有对方的电话号码，但影山从来不会主动联络他，对日向来说，影山在闻不到气味的距离外就好像死了一样了无音讯，就连他留下的痕迹也一样渐渐趋于不存在。有时日向会在洗背心的时候揭下创口贴偷偷看，里头的牙印已经消了，伤口处长出粉色的新生的肉。五色工开始嫌弃日向的橘子汽水味很吵，日向在排球日记里把他的话记了下来，在结尾又写，今天我的白痴薄荷也还是没有发芽。  
冬天最寒冷的日子已经过去了，伤口和气味都在消弭，于是日向变成了崭新的日向。他背着包告别新结识的朋友，在某个能冻掉脚趾的寒冷早晨回到乌鸦排球部楼下，偶然又必然地碰见从东京回来的影山。空气里的两种味道已经彻底不再交织，新的我与新的你就这样重新相遇。  
“你这几天在做什么？”影山问他。  
“做球童。”日向回答。  
影山立刻明白了，他有笑意，却抿着嘴，好像是在提防着日向。日向挺喜欢影山这幅表情，他已经撕掉了创口贴，将愈合完全的脖子全部露出来。他们俩都没有部门活动室的钥匙，日向从包里掏出排球给影山，影山伸手接过去，靠近的手上有日向熟悉的薄荷糖的味道，比他这几天吃过的所有种类都要可口。  
在这样重回正轨，复又平静的宝贵日子持续一星期后，某天影山照常趴在桌子上睡觉，忽然被课桌里放着的手机震了个清醒。他的手机里联系人不多，会联系他的人也不多。影山拿课本挡着点开一看，一条新信息躺在信箱里，几秒前，来自日向。  
“我发情了。”  
影山一惊，猛地站了起来，右脚卡在桌椅的夹缝中间，差点把自己绊倒。正在写板书的老师回过头来，一脸惊讶地问他有什么问题吗。影山在整个班的探究目光里窘迫地捏紧了手机，鞠了一躬，说：“我……我想去下厕所。”  
大家热闹地嘲笑起他来，影山铁青着脸，一边往外跑一边在心里骂日向。他不大明白日向为什么会发信息给自己，拿乱糟糟的脑子去想，刚抓到点思绪就闻到了走廊上那股橘子汽水的气味，很淡的一点，却比平时都要甜腻。影山被这点气味刺激得脸上发烫，追着这股味道一路跑到医务室门口，抬头看见日向晃着腿坐在里头的白色床单上，一手握着手机死盯，另一只胳膊露在外套外头，胳膊上摁着一团止血棉花。  
影山发现日向在发现自己的一瞬间天晴一样绽放出非常灿烂的表情，好像他已经在这里等了数十年之久。这让影山隐约中察觉到一种莫名的躁动。从小到大他都没被这样热烈地欢迎过，影山一下子受宠若惊，所有骂人的话都憋在喉咙里。  
“老师，那我先走了，有同学来接我了。”日向颇有精神地从床上跳下来，三两下重新穿好自己的校服外套。  
“已经没事了？”医务室老师的声音从里头传来，“没事就好，下次小心点哦，注射类的抑制剂最好不要多打。”  
日向连声应着，从医务室里跑到影山旁边，身上散发着一股发苦的味道。他绕着影山跑了一圈，又侧身撞了一下影山的胳膊，小声说：“哇，你还真的来啦。”  
“怎么会突然发情呢？”影山问他。  
“可能前段时间集训受的刺激比较多，所以周期乱了。”日向松开了止血棉花，“不过好在我一感觉手脚发软就跑来医务室了，所以没有难受很久就得救了。”  
“那你干嘛要发短信给我。”影山有点不受控地大声说，“明明都已经到医务室了，吃药也好，打针也好，医务室里多的是比让我咬你更好的选择吧！”  
“嘘——你是不是生怕里面的老师不知道来接我的是Alpha！”  
日向皱着脸抓着影山的胳膊往没人的楼梯间跑，没跑几步忽然脸色发白，撇下影山冲进附近的厕所干呕了起来。永远都有活力的小怪物总算露出一点Omega该有的脆弱，没什么生气又浑身潮热地趴在那里。他身上甜的苦的味道乱哄哄地交替着，影山便也觉得自己好像做错了事，有些拘谨地站在旁边。  
“医生说我这次有点严重，最好不要上课也不要运动。”日向趴在水槽前伸手去掏兜里，摸出自己的自行车钥匙递给影山。  
“你送我回去吧。”  
“……不要。”  
“为什么不要？”日向从水槽里狼狈地抬起头，“反正你都已经为我翘课了。”  
影山总算明白过来日向发短信给自己的用意。他没有任何话可以用来反驳。  
解开车锁的时候影山一直大声咋舌，好像要以此说明他到底对被日向牵着鼻子有多不满。日向跨坐上后座要勒影山的脖子报仇，结果被影山起步加速晃了个趔趄，不小心就变成了抱腰。日向仍旧想吐，之前集训被各种味道夹击的晕眩总在脑子里，吵得他头疼，所以胳膊也下意识勒得很紧。他察觉到影山僵了一下，骂他呆子的话跟着戛然而止。于是日向索性不放手，抓紧影山的衣服把自己埋在影山的外套里，嗅他身上好闻的薄荷味。  
“……你别摔下去了。”影山在前面小声说。  
日向在衣服里闷闷地“嗯”了一声。  
打完针后的发情症状就像重感冒，昏昏沉沉，没有力气，让人脆弱得只想撒娇。日向忽然觉得好寂寞，即使影山临时标记过他，即使他现在从背后抱着影山被影山送回家去，即使影山难得温柔地提醒他坐稳，他们之间也没有能够说清楚的爱情。自尊心不许日向开口，他的单恋就像生日时不能说的愿望，漫长无果。  
什么时候春天才会来。  
什么时候薄荷才会发芽。  
日向低头咬住影山外套的一小块。  
什么时候你才会发现我喜欢你。  
他迷迷糊糊地问了自己一路，等影山把车停到家里楼下时才总算收拾好情绪，从车座上摇摇晃晃地翻下来。日向拍拍车座大方地让影山把自己的车骑走回家，影山没应声，反而抓住他的胳膊，犹豫着问他是不是真的没问题。  
“发情而已。”日向让影山松手，呲着牙说他太用力了抓得自己手腕疼。  
只有回到自己那个小小房间的时候，日向才敢对自己承认刚刚差点就要舍不得。抽屉里还有之前留下来的薄荷糖，他捏出两颗丢在嘴巴里，就着这点薄荷味趴在桌子上，百无聊赖地拿笔去戳花盆上小人的鼻子。  
他的手机在这时候响了起来，贴着桌子大声震动，吓了日向一跳。日向抓起来一看，来信两条，发信人一栏破天荒显示是影山的名字。  
“在东京训练的时候，因为很想闻你的味道，所以去超市买了一打橘子汽水放在宿舍里。”  
“我不大明白，这是因为临时标记吗？”  
日向匆匆扫过那几行字，一下子没拿稳，把手机摔在了地上。他在原地愣了几秒，也顾不得手机，猛然跳上椅子就往桌子上爬。慌张里日向踩到自己的袜子，脚滑摔了一跤，小腿在桌角床角跌跌撞撞磕了好几下。好痛，所以不是梦。日向抓着椅背重新翻上去，跪坐在窗台那盆薄荷前，伸手把垂下的窗帘掀起一个角。  
在他家的楼下，院子门口，影山仍旧趴在自行车上，望向日向房间的这扇窗户。他和日向短暂地碰上眼神，随即移开视线要掩饰过去。日向急得往玻璃窗户上砸了一拳，玻璃哗啦哗啦响，影山又看回来，不大高兴地比划了下让他赶紧下去。  
日向不肯，拿额头抵着玻璃，大声地傻笑起来。  
我的薄荷发芽了。


End file.
